earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Moscow
Overview Moscow (Now named Volgograd) is a populous town by TheNakedSnail_YT. (formerly AidanDaeBerg). The town is a small, basic town that is growing big fastly. History The Beginning Era: August On August 1, 2017, Snail's best friend Tailz8003 took him on a boat trip to a place near the Caucasus. Although the town was not created where IRL Moscow is, but the town had gone through many changes. The day after, he created the town, as it started out as a small, cobblestone and stone brick hut. He made a farm and a house. He also joined the nation Russian_Empire lead by runnerboy72000 until Early September 2017. The AlaskanEmpire Era: September During this month, he started taking trips to Jianye (Tailz8003's town). But back at his town, he made a Junkyard (inspired by Kabi's Junkyard) and another house. And he left Russian_Empire, so he could be an independent town and later join another nation. But on September 17, 2017, he got his first resident, SomeRandomName11 (see TheNakedSnail_YT). And later that day, he joined a nation, AlaskanEmpire, a nation run by leader of Carlym, nino175. Nino175 later became his worst and most hated enemy. Nino175 had a gold farm in Carlym, so he gave TheNakedSnail_YT gold to expand his small town. He enjoyed his life living in this nation. The Mughal Era: October After expanding, Snail made houses, to make his town joinable. On October 9, 2017, he left AlaskanEmpire and joined Mughal, a nation run by Waqit. (now called Proda) Then, he tpaed to nino175 and he tpkilled Snail. Then NakedSnail became nino175's enemy. The town got some players in it too. He also met many new players in Waqit's town Tazaia such as CliqueCasino, (Renamed Clique__ ) Memberry, (Rejoined as table_kitten) and also became friends with a player in the town Haiti called MSatrokrm. (Now called Escalante and inactive) The European_Union Era: November TheNakedSnail_YT continued to live in Mughal in November 2017 for a few days. On 11/4/2017, Mughal got disbanded, and the town Moscow joined the European_Union, that was run by runnerboy72000. The town gained a ton of new residents during this month. NakedSnail became friends with Hero5232, Mayor of St_Petersburg. On 11/24/2017, a player called Mr_Unwritten hacked the server and turned Moscow's town perms off. Mr_Unwritten, Itz__David, Timmy2Chainz, Wangolf, and runnerboy72000 attacked NakedSnail's home at the town spawn with water and then lava. Some of Snail's dogs died in it. A day later moderator Synargle fixed the town perms. When Hero5232 created Russia on 11/29/2017, he was thinking of joining the nation. The Russia Era: December On 12/2/2017, Moscow joined the nation Russia and Oliveer said that it will be mean to leave someone's nation, it would be kind of rude. NakedSnail wanted to and officially joined. NakedSnail will probably permanently live in this nation. Then a day later, a player called TrollingEpically broke the town rules and then left Snail's town and killed him!! Tsar Hero5232 told him to place lava where TrollingEpically left the server. He never did. NakedSnail lived a happy life in the nation Russia. But on 12/16/2017, 2 players Itz__David and Timmy2Chainz said the n word and spammed it a lot. That is when NakedSnail started to hate racism. During NakedSnail's Winter Break IRL, Moscow grew very fast. He started making a building called the "Basso Hotel". The Expandation Era: January After New Year 2018 came, Snail kept on expanding his town. Moscow eventually became a "Large Town". He invited a lot of new players, and all of them becoming inactive. >:( A player called CouchMonkey1 (Renamed username THECHANGEDPERSON and then Crayfish_Gamer and finally Armadillo_Gamer) became Snail's friend. Moscow went up to a staggering population of 19. The Great Purge Era: February On February 5, 2018, the server deleted 8000+ residents and 100+ towns and chest vaults becoming virtual, with this devastating event being called "The Great Purge". Moscow's large population of 19 residents dropped down to 6, and when NakedSnail rejoined the server he was very angry when he saw this. Happily, he invited 2 active players and more players to his town such as koffeeking, (inactive) and StormyStar13. (Now lives in another town.) koffeeking was the most active player in the town back then. Stupidly on February 25, 2018, Snail invited a player called malkolm00 and he remade a house by making it noobish, made a death trap, and made inappropriate signs in it. And malkolm00 said the n word to NakedSnail, then NakedSnail kicked malkolm00 out of the town. The Growing Era: March During this month, NakedSnail invited a bunch of new players to his town such as rcolletti, (still active) Roo892, (inactive) and more. Moscow was just a "normal" town in EMC. On March 24, 2018, it was the server's sixth war day, and Snail participated in the Battle of St. Petersburg, the biggest battle in the war. Sadly Snail lost his diamond armor when he jumped in lava. >:( Idk what else to write for this month :P The Realistic Era: April On April 1, 2018, for April Fool's Day, the server "reset" jokingly and when Snail realized his town was gone he was very mad when he saw this. But happily a day later his town came back, and Moscow continued to expand and Snail built 2 "Milanese" houses with red roofs. In the middle of the town Snail created a tiny lagoon and a water tube underground connecting to the lagoon. (Not finished yet) Stupidly on April 23, 2018, MLGTerra killed Snail several times and he lost his stuff. But happily he got stuff for himself. During the end of the month and in a very long time, he finally claimed more land!!!! The "Small Town" Era: May During May 2018, NakedSnail built more houses and invited a few players to his town such as MutualistManiac. (Came back to EMC and was inactive before that) But then, his town was losing population, which made Snail rage over the server, feeling jealous about those other players with fast growing towns. Happily on May 28-29 2018, he invited a lot of residents to Moscow. The Booming Era: June As soon as school ended for NakedSnail IRL, Moscow grew REALLY FAST. (He was extremely happy) On June 10, 2018, after being inactive for 3 days because of moving to another house IRL, Synargle renamed his town Volgograd. (He wanted him to) After Moscow renamed to Volgograd, the town gained a bunch of residents, such as RandyOrton95, (inactive), LealSpicer, (also inactive) and much more. In just about a week, Volgograd's population went from 14 to around 20 - 24. Volgograd became a "City", then a "Large City", when the town hit a crazy staggering population of 24. After this had happened, Snail worked on towns claims more than invited residents to his town preventing inactivity. Players harassed NakedSnail because of his username during this month a lot. (It annoyed him a lot) Sadly, Volgograd's massive population shrank down. It was really annoying TBH. The Claiming Era: July During July 2018, NakedSnail claimed more land and invited a few more residents such as The_Pixel_God. (Long gone inactive) One day later after Independence Day 2018, several Austrian players had burned the trees near Volgograd. What made him really mad was JADENJUMBO killing him when he was pretending to be his friend. He died a lot during this month and worked on some European style houses. The Anniversary Era: August At the beginning of the month TNS_YT built houses in his town like St_Petersburg. On August 2, 2018, the server owner Fix announced the "Terra Nova" meaning "New Earth" saying that there will be another EMC server. He had fears of the server resetting. (Everything deleted) Mayor's Birthday Era: September During this month NakedSnail invited some residents to his town. Stupidly one of them griefed his town on purpose and the player got banned. TNS_YT's 11th birthday was on 9/15/2018. Terra Nova Era: October The fears of Terra Nova were crazy to NakedSnail. He did some work in his town during this month. And he became VERY inactive, which was very annoying TBH. Loneliness Era: November On November 1, 2018, Terra Nova became public to everyone, but NakedSnail refused to join. He must finish the exterior of his Basso Hotel before joining the new server. Ridiculously he spent senseless time on YouTube instead of playing earthmc.xyz!!!! Basso Hotel Era: December On December 22, 2018, he started become active again, since it was winter break. He talked to a lot of people on the server's Discord server and barely did any work in his town. Inactiveness Era: January On December 31, 2018, he planned to do a celebration of the new year, but players could not listen to him, with the STUPID idea of a party in his town possibly canceled. He psychoticly came back to being inactive!!!!!!!! Finishing Era: February He must finish to Basso Hotel and join the new server!!!!!!!! :DCategory:Towns Category:Russia